Weekend Activities (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve is little uncertain about the weekend activity Catherine has planned.


**Note: **Huge, huge thank you for all the incredible support for the REAL World – I continue to be totally overwhelmed by it. Thank you, McRollers!

Mari and Sammy – you ladies are the best. I can't say it enough!

This one is for Von, without whom the idea would never have occurred to me. Not sure when she'll have time to read it – maybe before our next girls' day out – but this one is for Von.

* * *

_Weekend Activities (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve pulled the Silverado into a parking space in front of their destination and turned off the ignition. After a dubious glance at the establishment's sign, he looked at Catherine in the passenger seat and shook his head.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he said.

She gave an exasperated sigh before she opened her door and stepped out of the truck.

Climbing out his side, he continued, speaking over the hood of the vehicle. "How _did _I let you talk me into this?"

"You know very well how," she answered, eyebrows arched before walking toward the building.

He followed grudgingly. "And I maintain that was using an unfair advantage."

She stopped at the door, pulling it open but turning back to look at him. "And who was it that taught me to use _every_ available tactic in order to accomplish an objective, hmm?" she replied with a saccharine sweet smile.

He paused, hand resting on the door to hold it open as she walked inside. "I didn't mean use 'em on me," he grumbled before following her.

Catherine stepped up to the front desk where a young woman smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Heaven on Earth Salon & Day Spa! What brings you in today?" Her nametag identified her as "Brandi."

"We have an appointment for massages," Catherine said. Her eyes rolled up slightly when she heard Steve sigh heavily behind her. She smiled at Brandi. "Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett."

Brandi typed a few keystrokes and smiled. "Here you are. I'll let Suzette and Andrea know you're here."

"Thank you."

As the young woman disappeared through a door to the side of the desk, Catherine turned to Steve to continue their conversation.

"Besides, that was our deal. We'd alternate. Last weekend we did what you wanted," she pointed out, arms crossed.

"Well, that's not the same thing," he complained. "You _like _going to the shooting range."

She shrugged in response and said, "That's your problem, not mine, pal."

He made a face, looking around the spa's waiting room and receiving a few curious stares from other customers.

The door reopened and Brandi motioned to them. "Right this way. They're ready for you."

Catherine nodded her thanks and walked through the doorway, Steve a few steps behind. They were met by two women who greeted them with pleasant smiles.

"Catherine. Good to see you again."

"Hi, Suzette." Catherine motioned beside her. "This is Steve."

"Steve, nice to meet you. I'm Suzette," she said, holding out a hand to shake his. "This is Andrea. We'll be doing your massages today."

Steve shook both of their hands politely, if stiffly. "Hi."

Suzette smiled knowingly at Catherine before turning back to him.

"I would guess this is your first time. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to make it a good experience."

When Steve didn't respond, Andrea smiled, gesturing down the hall. "Follow me. Your room is all ready for you."

Catherine and Steve followed the two massage therapists to an open doorway where they were motioned inside. The room was dimly lit with a few candles burning. Soft music filled the air. From her periphery, Catherine saw Steve examining every corner of the room with his eyes.

"I'll have you on the far table there, Catherine. And Steve, you'll be here with Andrea," Suzette said, pointing at the two tables. "Catherine, you've done this before, but would you like me to do the spiel for Steve?"

"I've told him the basics so he knows what to expect. But thanks," Catherine answered with a smile.

Andrea spoke up. "Steve, do you have any particular areas of tension you'd like me to concentrate on?"

Steve glanced at Catherine before returning his attention to Andrea.

"Uh, no. Not really," he answered, his voice tight.

She nodded. "Okay. Well, if at any point you want me to use more or less pressure, or focus on any particular area, please don't hesitate to speak up."

Steve shifted uncomfortably and didn't respond.

Andrea motioned to the counter behind them. "Help yourself to water if you'd like. We'll knock before we come back in," she said before she and Suzette exited, closing the door behind them.

Catherine pulled her tank top over her head. Steve watched as she folded it and placed it on a table in the corner.

"So we just . . ." his voice faded, motioning to his clothes.

"Yup," she said, shimmying out of her jeans and setting them with her top. She looked up at him, hands on her hips. "Come on. Get 'em off, Commander."

He sighed, removing his shirt and putting it with her clothes. He unbuckled his belt and began to remove his pants, glancing at her.

"Are they gonna keep the music on the whole time?" he asked.

"Yes. It's supposed to help you relax. I think it's very soothing. But I'm sure they can turn it off if you want."

"No, it's fine," he said, stepping out of his cargos and adding them to the growing pile of clothes. He watched as she removed her bra and panties. "Those, too, huh?"

"You can leave your briefs on if you want." She smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. I told you, you'll be under the sheet the whole time. She'll only uncover what she's actually massaging."

"It's not that. It's just . . . I really only like _you _touching me, Cath," he said quietly.

She stepped forward and put her hands on his chest gently. "Trust me. It's amazing. You will _like_ this," she insisted, her voice serious.

He covered her hands with his as he looked down at her. "I very much doubt that," he said, matching her tone.

"Mark my words, Commander," she insisted with a knowing smile. "By the time this is over, you'll be wondering how soon we can do it again." Stepping back, she walked over to her table. She pulled back the sheet and slid underneath, exhaling happily at the soft, warm feeling.

Steve sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck, but finally took off his briefs and slid under the sheet on his own table. He shifted a few times, trying to get comfortable. Catherine glanced over and sighed when she saw his position, fingers laced beneath his head.

"You're gonna want to put your arms at your sides," she advised.

"Fine," he said tightly, adjusting his position.

Catherine sighed again, turning toward him and leaning up on her elbow. "Steve, if you really don't want to do this, we can go," she offered genuinely. "But I promise you, it's really very relaxing if you just give it a chance."

"No, no, I'm sorry," he relented, turning to look at her apologetically. He mirrored her position, leaning up on an elbow. "I said I'd give it a chance and I will. It's just, the lighting and the candles, and the music . . . " he continued with a small wince. "This isn't really my normal environment."

"I'm aware," she said with an indulgent nod. She smiled sincerely. "Thank you for going so far outside your comfort zone."

There was a knock at the door and they both looked in that direction.

Catherine turned back to Steve. "Last chance, sailor. I'm not gonna give you another 'Get Out of Jail Free' card."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's okay." He started to lie back down but stopped, looking at her. "And you promise you won't–"

"I won't tell Danny."

He nodded and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

She smiled at him before calling out, "We're ready."

Suzette and Andrea re-entered the room, taking their places at the heads of their respective tables as Steve and Catherine resumed their prone positions.

Andrea smiled encouragingly at Steve, whose eyes had darted toward the closed door. "Remember what I said. If you want me to apply more or less pressure, just let me know."

"Right," he replied, the tightness returning to his voice. At the sound of oil rubbing between hands, he started to sit up. "I just, I don't think–"

"Steve, lie down," Catherine said soothingly. "It's fine. Just relax. You don't have to do anything for the next 50 minutes."

Steve sat all the way up, incredulous. "50 minutes?!"

"Steve!" Catherine started, leaning up on her elbow again. She looked at the two massage therapists. "I'm sorry, just one second." She returned her attention to Steve. "Think of it as an exercise in restraint. Just lie there and don't move. You can do that, right, Commander?"

He paused, but finally agreed. "Fine," he said and they both lay back down. After another pause he said, "I know what you did there. Frame it as a challenge you think I won't be able to resist."

"Stop talking, Steve," she said, a smile in her voice.

He glanced once more at the closed door before reluctantly closing his eyes.

* * *

After a nearly silent ride home, Steve unlocked the front door of the house and let Catherine walk in before him.

"You've been very quiet," she observed, trying to contain her smile.

"Yup," he agreed as he closed and locked the door behind him.

She folded her arms, regarding him for a moment. "Come on. Say it."

"You really gonna make me–" he sighed at her single nod. He paused, looking around the room to avoid her eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking again, quietly. "You were right. That was amazing."

"And?" she prompted.

He met her gaze. "When can we do that again?"

Her smile broadened. "I already scheduled another appointment."

"Don't gloat, Lieutenant. It's unbecoming." But his own smile was growing. He ran a hand through the hair at the base of his head. "Could have done without the oil in my hair, though."

She chuckled, walking toward the stairs. He snagged her by the wrist and brought her back in front of him, placing both her hands up on his shoulders and trailing his fingers down her arms to rest at her sides.

"That being said, I'd still rather it was you touching me," he said, his voice dropping low.

"Well, we might be able to arrange that." She licked her lips, playing with the collar of his shirt. "But, you know, I'm not a licensed massage therapist . . ." she said, her hands moving slowly down his chest and abdomen.

"I'll sign a waiver."

"And I can't promise I'll make it to your legs and feet . . ." she continued, tracing his waistband through his shirt.

"I can live with that."

She smiled and nodded toward the stairs. "Come on, Commander, let's go get that oil out of your hair."

"Did I ever tell you I like the weekend activities you come up with?" he said, matching her grin before kissing her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

**Note: **Small nod in there to Sammy and Mari who both told me that as soon as I got my first massage I'd be asking when I could get another. As usual, they were right.

Special thanks to Mari for finding the Heaven on Earth Salon & Day Spa. (Because it's gotta be REAL!)

_Looking for links to all the REAL McRoll stories in one convenient place? Check out our tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
